Same Fight Different Century
by bgenjkag
Summary: There was a prophecy that King Arthur and his knights would rise again to protect Britain once again and Arthur will be facing someone he thought he already beat.AL implied GG.Please just try it out!
1. Prologue: The Beggining

Title: Same Fight Different Century

Pairing: A/L, implied G/G

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I borrowed.

Summary: There was a prophecy that King Arthur and his knights would rise again to protect Britain once again but this time Arthur will be facing someone he thought he already beat.

Warning: Slash

Prologue: The Beggining

Arthur Pendragon smiled at the beautiful summers day and the acres of empty countryside he had all to himself.

Finally after a year of hard work at a boarding school in London, he loved the city but his summer respite to their country house was always welcome, Arthur could just relax and have no worries for the two months of summer vacation.

The sixteen year old had just arrived at the country house the day before and except for the help who never bothered him, he was alone for at least a week until he was to be joined by his father, step mother, and half sister Morgan.

He left the house right after breakfast. As a young boy he had loved to explore the extensive grounds of the Pendragon's country house (mansion was a much better word) right outside London. He would map out certain places and have imaginary adventures and games. Now, even though he had outgrown his imaginary games, Arthur still liked spending whole days outside walking around the grounds.

That day he decided to avoid the open fields and instead wander into the woods. Humming some random tune he breathed in the fresh air and let his mind drift.

School was going good, he was captain of the rugby team, the class president, and well liked by everyone. The work was hard but not unbearable, his father had actually been finding time to spend with him, Morgan seemed to have temporarily outgrown her spoildness, and his step mother was getting less and less horrid.

Life was good.

Then, tripping over a branch he was forced to become aware of his surroundings. Recognizing nothing he realized he may be lost. "Shit," he cursed.

Too busy looking around, he didnt see a second branch that caused him to lose his footing. He stumbled off the path and tried to grab for a tree but instead slipped on something and went tumbling thru the bushes and down a hill.

Once he reached the bottom of the hill with a thud he opened his eyes and grabbed at his ankle which hurt like hell. Rustling caused him to shoot up into a sitting posistion, and Arthur found himself staring at a woman.

She was standing a few yards away from him, smiling kindly. Her long pale blonde hair fell just down to her waist and she wore a simple white dress. Wise blue eyes met his and she was soaking wet from head to toe as if she was just caught in a downpour or went for a swim with her clothes on.

"Oh, uh hello." Arthur greeted quickly jumping to his feet and pushing away the feeling that he knew her.

The mysterious woman turned away for him and began to walk away, raising her hand to motion for him to follow.

Against his better judgement Arthur limped after the strange woman, following her into the dark woods.

He followed her to a clearing in the middle of the forest where there was a large lake Arthur had never seen even though he was fairly certain this was still part of his property.

"Excuse me? Mam who are you?" Arthur asked awkwardly.

Ignoring him the woman just continued walking towards the lake, not stopping when she reached the water. Arthur was frozen in shock and curiosity as she kept on walking into the lake until finally her head disappeared under the water.

"Jesus Christ?" he whispered. Finally he pulled himself together when he realized that it had been a few minutes and she hadnt come up for air.

Kicking off his shoes, he didnt bother wasting time taking off his shirt and shorts, Arthur ran for the lake disregarding the freezing water as he dived in.

Feeling around and straining his eyes trying to look into the murky waters Arthur found nothing. He came up for air before diving back down. This time he did see something down in the dark depths. Swiming down towards it he ignored the burning in his chest from lack of oxygen.

Water flooded into his mouth as he gasped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Bubbles came out of his mouth and the hand pulled him down deeper.

Arthur came face to face with the mysterious woman, pale hair floating around her head and eyes the same color as the water.

She still had one hand holding him down by the wrist, and in the other she held an eerily familiar sword. Thrusting it into his arms she released him and he blacked out just as he was somehow floating to the surface.

Air flooded into Arthur's lungs as he coughed the water out and memories flooded into his head.

Memories of fire and death and Rome and knights and fighting and woads and Briton and of a pair of dark brown eyes.

Green eyes opened wide, head aching with memories from two lives trying to come together and fit into one head so everything would make sense.

And it hurt, not just the feeling that his brain was frying, but all the emotional pain from his other life cruelly twisting his chest. Curling into a ball he grabbed his head and screamed, "Oh God what's happening?"

Finally after a few moments the pain subsided a little and everything became clear enough so Arthur could get up and see where he was.

He was lying on the grass right next to the lake and was fairly dry which proved he'd been lying there for quite a while. There was no sign of the woman but next to him lay excalibur.

_Excalibur? Why do I know that swords name?_ He wondered but then realized that it is his sword, and before that it had been his father's sword (or at least his first father's sword).

"God what's going on?" he muttered to himself then stopped and was shocked to realize he hadnt spoken in English but Latin. "This is fucked up." He decided.

"I do suppose you would like an explanation." Someone said behind him.

Spinning around Arthur saw the woman sitting behind him on a rock. She was carefully wringing the water out of her hair and smiled at him.

"Nimue," he said, finally figuring out who she was.

The lady of the lake just laughed, "Oh Arthur I'm touched you _remember _me. Actually now a days I've been going by the name of Vivien."

Arthur shot a look at her that would make normal people run away in terror, but Nimue was everything but normal. "Tell me what is going on here!" he growled, unsheathing excalibur.

She laughed, "Oh Arthur always the commander. You should know what's happening, you've heard the legends."

"There's a lot of legends Nimue, some more foolish than the others." he said wincing at some of the ridiculous stories he had heard as Arthur Pendragon.

"And some hold truth." She then paused dramatically and Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently "It is said that King Arthur and his knights shall rise again to protect Briton in it's time of need."

Arthur just looked at her, "So has this happened to me before? I mean Britons been in peril many times before why now? And will this happen again in like a hundred years? And when to I have to go fight? Who...which knights?"

_Lancelot_ Arthur thought, suddenly filled with hope, and the image of the familiar and much missed face flashed in his mind.

"No Arthur this hasnt happened before. This is different, this involves someone you've faced before, that is why you specifically are needed. And no I do not know who it is." She said, answering Arthur's question before he even asked it. "They don't tell me much." Nimue complained and Arthur didnt bother asking who _they_ were. "And no, I'm pretty sure this is a one time thing. You do not have to fight now, I don't know when this will happen, but you will know." Then she paused and looked into his eyes knowing what the most important question was to him. "I do not know which of your knights will be returning to you Arthur, you have had many and I imagine only a select few will actually return." Then she paused, feeling awful for what she was about to say but knowing he deserved to know the truth. "From what I've understood the knights that will be joining you would be who served under you when you were king."

Arthur felt all hope leave him. Lancelot served as his knight when he was a commander, not king, he had died before he could do that.

Nimue saw the look on his face and got up, walked to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But again Arthur I'm not told everything. You never know."

"No, its okay it was foolish of me to bring my hopes up." He pulled away and looked out across the lake.

"So this is where Bedivere threw the sword." Arthur said quietly remembering his last words to the loyal Bedivere.

Nimue nodded, "It was by great chance that he chose the very same lake that your...first great grandfather 'found' the sword in"

Arthur nodded, remembering how his father had told him the story of how his great grandfather had said he was given excalibur by a lady in a lake (back then they all thought he was just embellishing his tale).

He remembered how Merlin had introduced Nimue to him and she told him she was the one who gave his great grandfather the sword. She also told him that when he died to return the sword to a lake. "Well I suppose I should be glad I listened to your advice."

Nimue just nodded, "It made my life much easier instead of having to go around and search all the lakes in Britian." She gazed out across the lake as well.

Arthur sighed tiredly, _Well I guess this is what they mean by old soul_. He laughed quietly to himself feeling so tired by the weight of all these memories making him feel so much older than his sixteen years, _you are technically much older than sixteen I suppose_, he told himself. "What do I do?"

Nimue looked at him sadly, "Try and live normally, keep up your fighting skills you will need them, but other than that just try and live. I'm sorry this had to happen now. Although whatever your needed for will not happen for a good amount of time we couldnt just 'reawaken' you and expect you to fight right away. We needed to give you time to prepare and get used to it, know I see that may have been a mistake. Don't brood Arthur, and don't do that to yourself again over him. I didnt know him but I do know he would want you to live." While she was talking Nimue had wandered down to the bank.

"Oh," she mumbled to herself, "I almost forgot." He looked down at her and saw she was suddenly holding a long box. "You were buried with these, kept them with you always, I thought you may want to continue holding on to them." She opened the box to reveal two identical twin swords, Lancelot's. Arthur stared down at them, feeling his eyes begin to get wet. Placing excalibur on the ground he reached out and took the box.

"Thank you." he whispered gently touching one of the swords.

She nodded, "I have to go, this human body I'm using, her nephew or something is coming to live with her it'd be a bad idea for him to walk in and find her in a trance." She laughed at the idea. Then she stopped and said to him seriously, "Remember Arthur, live."

Arthur just nodded numbly and turned his face up into the fading late afternoon, sun closing his eyes and gripping the box.

"I'll see you again Arthur, you'll know what to do when the time comes." she tells him and then there is silence.

Arthur finally opens his eyes and sees that Nimue has vanished, leaving only a few ripples on the lake's surface. Her words, _remember to live_, still echoed in his head. How could he be expected to live when he had no idea who he was anymore. No longer was he just Arthur Pendragon or just Arthur Castus, he was a mix of the two, all alone and full of grief.

The gardener, two maids, and one cook had seen Arthur return from his walk, haggard looking, hair a mess with leaves and twigs stuck in it, pale, limping, eyes empty, and carrying long box in one arm and a big broadsword in the other. Usually one to always great the servants and be very friendly, Arthur just walked past everyone as if they weren't there. If any of them thought this strange, which they defiantly did, no one said anything.

They didnt have to because eventually everyone noticed the change in Arthur after he had gotten back from the woods. He had always been a quiet and private person but now he was that to the extreme and spent much of his time alone thinking. Arthur remained cordial and friendly but he barely smiled or joked anymore. For the rest of the summer he either disappeared into the forest with that sword, locked himself in his room, or was in the library surrounded by piles and piles of books.

When school came around again he remained class president and the rugby captain. However he isolated himself and dropped most of his friends.

He buried himself in work as if he were trying to just forget something or someone. Nightmares had begun to plague him, some so violent that half the household would be awakened by his screams.

It had been half a year and Jonathon Pendragon had long given up trying to figure out his son's problem on his own, Arthur had already been to five doctors. None knew what was happening, some called it post traumatic stress but no one knew what the cause of it could be. One or two suggested it was maybe something from a past life and that they hypnotize him, and they were right, but Jonathon just scoffed at the idea and fired them

Arthur knew what was wrong with him, but kept silent about it, dealing with it as best he can all by himself.

TBC...please review!


	2. Ch 1: Lancelot, Guinevere, and Tristan

A/N: Ok so just to explain Vivien she's also Nimue but its like there split personalities, two people in the same body so Vivien may seem a little messed up talking to herself but really she's talking and being talked to Nimue. Also none of the streets or places i talk about are actually real places in London its all made up.

Chapter 1: London

Meanwhile:

"London," The fifteen year old said to himself as he looked out the window of the taxi. He was going to miss Wales but London seemed okay. Much better than what he could remember of Russia.

Not to say he'd rather be here than in Wales. He would give anything to be back home and for his parents to be alive. To not have to come to London and go live with some distant aunt who didn't even bother coming to the funeral.

Aunt Vivian, he had already been warned about her by his father. She lived in a rather bad part of London and claimed to be psycic, able to support herself because amazingly she kept a job at a local shop and had some mysterious side jobs. Despite her rumored lack of sanity and lack of funds he was being dumped on her because she was his only living relative left.

"Whats the address again kid?" The cab driver asked in a heavy scottish accent.

"13 Lake street." Lancelot read from the slip of paper he held.

The cabby turned around to look at him, "Why the hell you going _there_?"

He just looked back at the cabby and shrugged, "Live there now I guess." The cabby turned around and murmured something about bad luck and no place for kids.

It certainly wasn't, Lancelot saw when they pulled up to the building. The cabby helped him get out his luggage and waited to get paid but after that he went to his car and drove away as fast as possible.

The building was old and worn down, surrounded by many more old worn down buildings and trash filled streets. Inside was even worse. There was no elevator so he took two trips to bring all the bags up.

Finally getting to apartment 13 he knocked on the door, running a hand thru his hair, trying not to let he nerves get the better of him.

After a few moments of waiting the door opened to reveal a tall thin woman in an old blue dress. She looked young, maybe still in her twenties, and had long blonde hair with blue streaks in it which matched her unnerving bright blue eyes.

"Ahhhh, so you were chosen! He will be happy, don't you think?" she exclaimed to herself in a distant far away voice.

"Excuse me?"

"She knows you Lancelot."

"Yes...okay. Your Vivien right, I'm your nephew." _Oh great a schitzo._

"Your time will come soon knight." She grabbed some of his bags and walked back into her apartment. He picked up the rest of his bags and followed.

"There's no reason to joke about my name." Lancelot muttered thinking she was teasing him.

Despite dirt and some unfixed appliances, the apartment was ok. He was shown his room which, although small and damp, wasn't as bad as he expected. Lancelot had always been low maintenance, as long s there was a bed, roof, food, and things to do he was fine.

2 years later:

"Ohhhh Arthur!" He couldn't help but wince as his step mother's piercing voice assaulted his eardrums "There's someone here you just must meet." Arthur winced again as he realized that his stepmother was as usual trying to set him up with someone.

His stepmother found him where he always was during the Pendragon's extravagant dinner parties, hiding out at the fringe of everything. The only reason he went to them anymore was because of his politeness and the need to try and make things up to his father for being so distant.

She quickly strode toward him before he could run away, trailed by a girl who looked a bit younger than him.

"Arthur there you are sweetie, you just must meet George Leodegrance's daughter." She said pushing the girl foward. "Arthur this is Guinevere."

But he already knew who she was, his eyes widened in shock. There before him stood Guinevere, younger than he remembered her, but the same long brown hair and beautiful face. She looked out of place in a long yellow dress, yet again he still thought he looked out of place whenever he looked in the mirror.

"Hello." She said sweetly, eyes checking him out.

_Well her boldness hasnt changed._ Arthur thought grinning to himself. However the grin left his face when he remembered what she had done.

"Well," Guinevere said, "Arent you going to ask me to dance?" He looked over to his stepmother whose eyes were pleading him to do it.

Arthur just shook his head, "I don't dance," which was an absolute lie, he was forced to take lessons since he was six. "Please excuse me I'm feeling a bit under the weather." he apologized and nodded to both of them and fled quickly before they could stop him.

Once safely in his room he removed his jacket, tie, shirt and shoes. Falling back onto the bed he sighed in frustration. The last two years had been hard.

Arthur had changed, and although he knew he had very good reasons, no one else could figure out what had happened. He had literally changed over night.

He didn't mind his secluding himself, it gave him time to think, keep up his sword skills, read, and not feel so uncomfortable.

Arthur found himself no longer able to relate to his parents or any of his friends anymore. Sure there was that one part of him, the Arthur Pendragon part who had sixteen years worth of memory in his head. But that part wasnt as dominating as his memories as Arthur Castus.

It was probably because that life was longer and full of so much pain and emotion and love. The mix of the two lives pushed him into reclusiveness. He now found shelter in books, history, sports, and hard work: gardening, carpentry, anything he got the chance to do. The more he did the more he was able to forget all the pain and forget his old friends and forget Lancelot.

He may not have the happiest of lives but he got along, the knowledge that he would eventually be needed for something important helped.

But what was he to do with Guinevere? He loathed her, one half wanting to kill her and the other half saying no that's not what we do now a days. There was no reason why his stepmother should be trying to set him up, the few times he did go out with friends he always find girls that he even dated them for a short time. He didn't need to be set up, especially with her.

Meanwhile:

"Viv! I'm going out don't burn the place down!" Lancelot yelled from the doorway eager to get out. Vivien was lighting insesnce again and chanting in an attempt to enhance her prophetic prowess. He didn't mind the chanting, or even the fact that she was trying to perform magic he was used to all that. Lancelot just had to get out before his incense provoked headache split his head open.

To most people taking a walk in this part of town just as the sun was setting was a very bad idea. Lancelot however wasn't afraid of anything, not always a positive attribute. He had already gotten into a few scuffles out in the street and came out okay. Defending himself was never a problem, he knew how to fight.

Walking down the cobblestone street, trying to avoid the dirty puddles, homeless people, and garbage, he watched as people walked home from work and little shops began to close down. He really did love this place, despite its dirtiness, and crime rate, and poverty, it sort of grew on him.

Then again he never was all that picky about where he lived. As long as he never got bored, and between living with Vivien and living here he never did.

"No!" His head turned across the street to where a woman was fighting with a kid over her purse. Cursing he looked around to find any cops, and of course as usual there were none. The kid was just some punk off the street who probably needed a few bucks, and the woman looked like some local housewife who probably couldn't afford losing those few bucks.

The kid managed to push the lady off and start running away with the purse, passing Lancelot. Without really thinking of the consequences Lancelot took off after the kid.

He followed the kid two blocks, through an alley and over a fence. Although he'd gotten a good head start Lancelot was in much better shape than the kid and caught up with him, tackling him down to the ground.

Just as Lancelot was drawing his arm back to punch the kid in the face, a big meaty hand caught his elbow and pulled him up to his feet, throwing him back away from the kid.

He found himself surrounded by five kids a little older than him. "Give me the purse."

The big kid and obviously the leader laughed as another one helped the kid Lancelot chased to his feet. "And what the hell you gonna do if we don't?"

Lancelot looked around, sizing everyone up. The big one and some other guy with a baseball bat looked like the only real big threats. No one was reaching for this waists so it didn't look like anyone was carrying guns, these guys were all show.

"I'm going to make you run home to your mums." Lancelot said with a grin.

All six of them laughed. They didn't notice that Lancelot was slowly inching closer to the purse which he could now easily grab and make a run for it.

He was just about to do that when a weasly looking kid spoke up, "I know you, you live with that psycho bitch who can tell the future." All six laughed again.

"Heard she's a whore, they any fun?" Another one said.

Lancelot froze and his eyes darkened with rage, no way in hell was he going to let this go now, "Don't know, why don't you ask your pop? I mean he must be doing your mum."

"Bastard." The kid lunged at him but Lancelot sidestepped and elbowed him into the ground.

That's when the rest of them all started towards him and Lancelot realized he'd done it again. Done something without thinking, taking on six punks, most armed with baseball bats, while unarmed.

Ducking a punch he tripped the kid and knocked him into a wall, then struck another square in the face only to be caught in the ribs by what felt like a baseball bat. Whoever did that got a punch in the eye but then so did he right after that. He was holding his own at the moment but he didn't know how long he could last.

Suddenly the big one with the baseball bat was forced against the wall by a knife which pinned his shirt against the wall. Everyone stopped of a second to look over at the knife thrower, a new comer who was a stranger to them all. He was a little taller than Lancelot and possibly the sameage but no one could tell for sure because his dark long hair covered most of his face. Lancelot felt an odd shiver run down his spine as he got the distinct impression he somehow knew this guy, even though he was certain he'd never met him before.

Half hidden eyes scanned the scene before him and he shifted preparing himself for a fight. One of the kids launched himself at the new kid and Lancelot grinned as he quickly hit the ground. Between the two of them the rest of the boys had either given up or joined their friends on the ground in a few minutes flat.

"Thanks." Lancelot said as he bent down a picked up the purse.

The other boy just nodded, "Like to fight." he said.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Tristan."

"You live around here?"

Tristan pointed down the street.

"Oh so do I. I'll walk with you if your heading home. I gotta get a move on, return this purse to, 17 Ludenwic Avenue." He read off the wallet in the purse. "Then get home before my aunt burns the apartment down."

He just raised an eyebrow and followed Lancelot as he made his way down the street.

Lancelot raised his eyebrow, "Your not a real talker are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's ok," he shrugged. "It evens things out ya know, I tend to talk too much."

"Really I hadn't noticed."

Lancelot laughed. "Well this is it." He said nodding up at the building. "I have to return the purse, you don't have to wait."

"I don't plan to."

Lancelot laughed. "Stop by sometimes, 13 Lake street, I owe you for saving my arse." He said waving goodbye.

Tristan just nodded and walked away.

"Weird guy." Lancelot muttered to himself but decided he liked him anyway.

One week later:

Lancelot was alone in their apartment making lunch, Viv had gone to work. There was a knock at the door and he looked towards it warily not expecting anyone.

He looked thru the peephole and saw Tristan standing there waiting to be let in. Lancelot grinned, so this Tristan guy had taken up his offer.

Tristan looked up at him as the door opened and said hello. Lancelot returned the greeting, "So you want lunch?" The other shrugged which Lancleot took as a yes so he stood aside and ushered Tristan in. "The pastas almost done."

"You cook?" Tristan asked from his seat next to the open window.

"Yeah, I kinda had to learn when I moved here. Viv, well lets just say she should stick to telling the future." He grimaced at the thought of his aunt's cooking. Then he turned his attention back to his pasta which was almost done. When he looked up again to put it into two waiting bowls he noticed Tristan wasnt alone.

Tristan looked up and saw Lancelot gawking and just shrugged indifferently.

"There's a hawk on your hand, in the middle of London, in my apartment."

"Congratulations, you can see." Tristan drawled petting his hawk's head.

"I'm not even going to ask."

The hawk chirped and Lancelot handed Tristan his bowl, "I'm going to assume that's a rare thing for you. By the way you have any apples?"

Lancelot just laughed and threw him an apple from the fridge, "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." he teased and Tristan snorted into his apple.

Two year and a half years later...

Lancelot walked down the street feeling better than he had in a while. Maybe it was because he had finally quit trying to be a cop.

Sure it was exciting and everything, but there were just too many rules and restrictions for him to handle. Plus he hated having a boss. The only problem was that now he didnt have a source of income, but he'd think of something.

At the moment he had decided to push all worries about what he was going to do next out of his head, at that moment he was free. Looking out at the street to his left he jumped up when he realized Tristan had silently apperead beside him.

"Christ Tristan!"

His silent friend just shook his head, "Youd think that after all this time we've known each other and youd be use to this."

Lancelot just shook his head and muttered something about creepy animal loving weirdos. Glaring at Tristan again he realized something was different. "Tristan..." he began.

"What?" he got as an annoyed reply.

"When, why, and where did you get those thingies on your face?" The shorter man asked his friend pointing wildly at the marks that now decorated Tristan's cheekbones.

Tristan shrugged "This morning...I kind of just felt like it." he said almost apologetically.

"They permanent?"

He nodded.

Lancelot just continued staring, "First the bird, then the apple obsession thing, then the random animals, the creepy silent thing, and now this...Tristan you disturb me."

Six months later:

"Lancelot what are we doing?" Tristan's patience was wearing thin.

"You'll see." Lancelot said leading his friend down the street. Finally they stopped in front of a small apartment building.

Tristan just looked at him, "This is what you wanted to show me?"

The other young man nodded his head exuberantly, dark curls bouncing.

"Well, I hope you know I have seen apartment buildings before."

Lancelot rolled his eyes, "Yes but have you seen apartment buildings owned by me before?"

Tristan could find no snide response to what he had just learned, he only stared at Lancelot. Who was of course grinning at the fact that he had for the first time in the years they've known one another managed to shock Tristan.

"Your on drugs."

Lancelot's eyebrows shot upward, "Pardon?"

"You just bought an apartment building! Why the hell did you? Where'd you get the money?"

For a second he was rendered speechless by one of Tristan's rare outbursts (he prided himself in being the only person who could incite one) but he quickly recovered. "I'm becoming a private detective." At his friends questioning look her continued. "See I like the whole action, chase down the bad guys guns blazing thing, but being a cop meant I had a boss. This way I am the boss, no rules, my own hours. So I decided to do this, and I needed a place. This is perfect! Plus money isnt a problem, I got a hell of a lot from my trust fund when I turned eighteen, I've been saving it." He gestured towards the building. "We can live in it and have the agency. Plus it was cheap, no one wants to live in this part of the city anymore so who would want an apartment building?" Looking at Tristan he deflated a little when he got no response, "So..." he urged.

"So what?" Tristan didnt miss the whole 'we' thing.

"Wanna be my partner? Place to live, income, you can fight and be creepy and get paid for it."

Tristan considered it, "Ok, but on one condition." A wicked grin appeared on his face and Lancelot almost regretted asking him to join.

"Anything."

"I get to name it."

"Fine," _What's the worse he can do?_ Lancelot reassured himself, expecting much worse.

"Camelot Investigation, to pay tribute to your very unique name."

Lancelot blanched, Tristan knew his name was a sore subject. "Bastard." He mumbled then finally answered Tristan, "Fine, you better be damn good at this job." He said giving Tristan the finger when he started to laugh.

Tbc...

A/N: So the next chapter or so will be Lancelot and Tristan meeting and hiring the others. Don't worry Arthur will be coming back soon enough.


	3. Ch 2: Vanora, Bors, and their kids

Chapter 2: Bors, Vanora, and all their kids

The bar, Hadrian's Wall Pub, they had found was right across the street from their new place of residence. Lancelot and Tristan had gone there once for a celebratory drink once they had gotten their PI licences and officially opened their agency (though the only job they had gotten so far was to find a missing dog).

Lancelot had decided the beer was good enough so it was prime time to go find out if the food was the same. Tristan had gone out to do whatever it was he did when he disappeared. He needed lunch so he headed over to the pub.

He walked in and paused a second while his eyes adjusted to the dark interior. The first thing he heard was the squealing and arguing of many little children, ignored by what looked like all of the regulars. He walked in and almost collided into two of them chasing each other around with toy swords. Cursing he then had to jump out of the way of another who had come rushing out of the back room. Looking around he could see at least five more kids and shook his head in wonder about where the hell they had come from.

Quickly he made his way to the bar before he could be stopped by anymore of those little devils. Sitting down he spotted the bartender, a harried looking red head woman who was giving a drink to a customer while yelling for someone in the back.

"Bors!" She yelled. "Get your lazy arse out here and tell them to stop bothering the customers!" She shouted menacingly.

A large bald headed man came out from the back room with a baby in each arm. He looked as if he was about to yell back at the woman, most likely his wife, but stopped and cowered back a little at the fierce look on her face. "Come on you little bastards! Time for lunch!" He bellowed out in an impressively loud voice.

All the little 'bastards' froze and fell silent. Their little heads turned towards the man and they jumped up yelling in joy and all rushing at the same time towards the door. The man shook his head and cursed at them but all the while was smiling fondly as he herded them into a different room.

The red head finally noticed Lancelot at the bar. She walked over to him and smiled kindly, "'aven't seen you here. I'm Vanora."

Lancelot smiled, "Lancelot." he said shaking her hand. "Just moved in right across the street."

Vanora peered out the window at his building. "Oh someone finally bought the apartment building."

"Yeah, I did."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Always been your dream, to buy an apartment building in this part of town? Doubt you'll get good business."

"Didnt buy it for that, started up a detective agency." He grinned proudly. "You know anyone who would want a job?"

"Yeah me, what kind of jobs do you have?"

"We need a secretary and some other employees, preferably with good connections if you know what I mean."

Vanora looked back at the back room where loud noises were coming, " I need a second job, what with all of them, I'm afraid I don't have much experience being a secretary, and I may need to bring some of my kids."

"My lady," He said winking at her, "I would be honored if you'd work for me." He winked at her suggestively.

"I'm almost a married woman sir." She laughed.

"Almost?" An eyebrow rose.

"Well considering we did have I think nine children together."

"Bloody hell...nine."

She laughed again at his shocked face. "When should I begin boss?"

"Ummm." he was still in a bit of shock over the idea of having nine kids. "Next Monday, I guess come in at eight."

"Thank you, now what would you like?"

He ordered a sandwich and mug of beer and she promised it'd be ready shortly.

When she came back with his food the bald man followed. He sat down next to Lancelot and stuck out a hand. "Bors Ganis."

"Lancelot Dulac." he took the hand and shook it. "Like your pub and its food I'm afraid I may become a regular." He threatened.

Bors laughed, "Well thanks anyway for giving Vanora a job, are you sure you wouldn't mind the little bastards coming with her?"

Lancelot shrugged, "There a lot of rooms in the place and we need the help."

Bors nodded, "You ever need any help with anything, I used to be a cop so I know some people."

"Be real great thanks, and if you know anyone who'd want a job, even part time, or needs a PI just point em our way."

"I got a friend of mine, Dag, he's a construction worker but if you ever need muscle then he's your man."

Lancelot grinned as he continued to eat his sandwich and chat with Bors about football. He'd found a good place to eat, a secretary, connection, and muscle all in one afternoon.

Their first few cases had came mostly from Bors suggesting them to his customers. None of them were big, some missing persons, others angry spouses trying to prove adulterary. They had gotten their first wealthy client, a woman coming to them to prove her husband was cheating on her with the maid, and after that others followed. It had only been a year and a half and they found themselves doing well.

"Lancelot." Vanora called him from her desk.

He had retreated into his office and was trying to treat a splitting headache probably caused by that baseball bat. "Damn punk." The kid had been a lead to a missing persons case, but ended up trying to turn bash Lancelot's head in.

He'd been right when he told Tristan to he'd like it because there'd be fighting and when he went and got them guns and permits. The job was dangerous, especially since it often led him into Shirefield (a part of the city that was dangerous even compared to where he lived and supposedly controlled by some wack job and his pagan cult). Tristan, sometimes Bors, Dag, and especially himself (it seemed to him that complete strangers just simply enjoyed attacking him, Tristan said it was because he was annoying) had visited a doctor Bors knew who asked no questions.

"Lancelot!" Groaning and grumbling about lazy employees who made him come to them, he got up and walked out of his dark office wincing at the sharp pain in his head at the bright light.

He looked at his attractive secretary and just sat down in a chair, too tired to even hit on her (like he did on a regular basis).

Vanora looked at him with a worried expression on her face, also noticing that he wasnt bothering her. "You ok Lance?" She asked.

"Yeah just a little cut and a headache, damn fool came up on me from behind." He had beaten the kid in the end, somehow seeing despite the blood that had gotten in his eyes.

"Well you got another client." He shook his head.

"No, we already have three other cases to work on."

"He's rich Lancelot, a politician. Looking for a stolen heirloom, I doubled the price to see how much he was willing to pay, ended up offering to pay more."

"When's he coming in?"

"Two days, only free time he has supposedly."

"We'd need another employee, I was thinking of getting one anyway but we never needed to. Think Gilly and uh that other older one can go put flyers up?" He only was able to remember the oldest of the bastards' names, there were nine of them with one more on the way.

She nodded and immediately turned to her computer and started typing up a help wanted flyer.

Two days later and Lancelot was at the bar with Vanora. Tristan was watching the office and they had just finished from meeting with Lord Henry Worthshire.

The nobleman had been refereed to them by a lady friend who had hired them to find her run away daughter.

One of his houses, a small town house in London, had been robbed. Most of what had been taken was replaceable, except for a three foot tall gold statue of the greek god Ares that had been in the family for years.

The statue was so important to him that he was willing to pay a ridiculously large amount of money to get it returned to him (not that Lancelot had any problem with that).

They were to start immediately, but Lancelot had to work alone because Tristan, Dag, and they had even gotten Bors working for them, were all trying to finish up the other cases.

"I need help!" He groaned and Vanora gave him a sympathetic look then handed him a beer. "Thanks."

"You better not be planning on going down into Shirefield alone Lance." She warned.

"Well don't have a choice do I? I gotta find out if its been put into the black market or has been priced up." Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Dulac." He said.

"Got a guy in here wanting a job." Tristan replied.

"Well thank bloody god! You think he's good for it."

He could practically see Tristan shrugging, "He looks like he has potential."

"Good, listen I'll be right over don't talk to him too much, or do anything well normal for you. I don't want to scare him away." Tristan hung up and Lancelot got up and said goodbye to Vanora before running across the street.

Lancelot didnt stop running until he reached the office door. Stopping to fix his hair, wipe the sweat off his face, and fix his clothes, he then opened the door and walked in.

tbc...


	4. Ch 3: Gawain and Galahad

Chapter 3: Gawain and Galahad

Tristan was perched by the window petting and crooning to that damn hawk and another man was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Vanora's desk.

Lancelot sighed at the wary look the man was sending Tristan. He never was a people person and had scared away at least two others seeking employment a few months ago. Hopefully this one didn't mind his 'oddities.'

"Hello." The man said when he noticed him. He was taller than Lancelot, broad shouldered, and looked like he could hold his own in a fight.

_Why the hell do I always end up employing either bald guys or guys with long hair?_ Lancelot wondered as he looked at this man's blonde ponytail and Tristan's long hair and thought about Bor's and Dag's lack or hair.

"Lancelot Dulac." He stretched an arm out and shook the offered hand.

"Gawain Orkney."

"Why don't we come in here." He motioned at his office and turned to say goodbye to Tristan, but he was already gone. Gawain had noticed this too and sent a pointed look at Lancelot. The shorter man just shrugged, "He takes his work uhhh very seriously. That was Tristan Cornwall if he didnt introduce himself, which he probably didn't."

"He didnt."

"Figures."

They both took their seats. "I uh don't exactly have a resume." Gawain said.

The other man laughed, "Trust me for this job you don't really need one. I just have some questions."

Gawain nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"First can you use a gun?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm no marksman but I can."

"Good good, you know how to fight?"

Gawain nodded.

"College?"

"Two years at Oxford on scholarship."

Lancelot perked up, "Only two?"

"Yeah."

_Well seems I always end up employing the silent types too._ Lancelot thought. "Ever get in trouble with the law?"

Gawain's face seemed to get a little red in embarrassment, "Uh yeah that's uh why I never really finished college."

"How long and why?"

"Few months and because I needed some cash so a friend of mine mentioned a job that was going down."

Lancelot nodded, "I guess you have some not so legitimate friends?"

"A few, wouldn't call them friends but I'm owed some favors."

"Good, and would this be a part time or full time job?"

"Part time I guess, even though I control my hours at the other job so it doesn't really matter, whenever I'm needed."

"What do you do?"

"Own a tiny bookstore."

Lancelot nodded. Gawain at first didn't at first seem the bookish smart type. He was rough around the edges and had the look of someone whose been thru hard times and knew what they were doing. And despite that dangerous glint in his eyes and his shirefield accent he spoke intelligibly and carefully. "Well congratulations Gawain you get the job. Can you start right now?"

Gawain looked startled for a second but nodded.

"Good, uhhh here's a gun we're going down into Shirefield, gotta find a statue. You know any blackmarket people."

"I can name a few."

"Good lets get going."

Galahad Benwick found the building easily enough. It was old and probably cheap considering the area it was in. But all in all the building was in good shape. Going up the stairs he got to the first floor and on the door it read: _Dulac and Cornwall: Camelot Investigations_.

He stood up a little straighter, fixed his unruly hair, and straightened his tie. If he could land this job things would be a whole lot better. Maybe he could finish law school without using anymore of the money his uncle left him.

Once inside he was greeted by a redhead secretary who smiled kindly and ushered him to an office door. "You'll be meeting with Mr. Dulac, he's the head of all this." She said giving him a little shove thru the door way.

Inside was a man maybe a few years older than him, sitting at a desk eating his lunch. As Galahad walked in the man's head shot up and piercing brown eyes met his. After a moment or two of scrutinizing Galahad, the man finally grinned and reached foward to shake his hand. "You must be Galahad Benwick, hello I'm Lancelot Dulac. Take a seat, sushi?" He asked holding one up by a pair of chopsticks.

"Uh, no thank you sir."

The dark haired man's nose scrunched up, "Don't call me sir, Lancelots just fine. So Bors told me your not exactly a lawyer yet."

Galahad thought back to the large bald headed man in the pub last night. He had gone just to grab a drink and ask if anyone needed legal aid (he wasnt a lawyer yet but he knew enough to be able to give legal aid for those who couldnt afford a lawyer). Bors had told him that the PI agency he worked for was looking for someone to help out with legal stuff and he should stop by the next morning. "No I still got a year."

"How old are you?"

"23, I skipped ahead in high school."

"What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"Set up an office down here somewhere."

A dark eyebrow rose, "The money aint exactly good down here."

"I didnt do this to make money I did it to help people. I grew up here I guess I want to help out."

"If you take this job you wont exactly be helping out in the way you want to."

Galahad shrugged, "I need the money, I'm losing my apartment, and the only way I've been paying for college is because of some money an uncle left me."

"Fine with me, your job will be to give legal advice, aka tell us when we're doing something stupid. We've already almost gotten sued and or all thrown in jail a couple of times. You may also do office work, check up on cases, and stuff."

Galahad grinned, "Yeah that sounds great."

"If you want, an employee of mine is looking for a roommate, if you need a place to stay."

His grin got even wider, "Really cause my landlords gonna kick me out tomorrow if I don't get him the rent."

Lancelot shrugged, "Its probably fine with Gawain, he's the most easy going man you'll ever met."

"So," Galahad couldnt help but look around, interested, "do you guys have any like cool bugging high tech spying stuff?"

Lancelot laughed, "Nah, we have Tristan."

"Tristan?"

"Yes?" A voice suddenly came from behind him. Galahad jumped up at least an inch and spun around to look at the man who snuck into the room and behind him silently.

Tbc...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep on giving me your feedback! Thats it for meeting people now its going to jump ahead and Arthur will finally come back into the story.


	5. Ch 4: Recognition

Chap 4: Recognition

A wave of familiarity passed over him when he saw the red headed secretary, Vanora. That probably meant Bors was somewhere near, maybe he even worked here too.

_Is this pure coincidence, that this PI agency Worthshire suggested just happened to have Vanora and probably Bors as employees?_

"Um sir hello?" Vanora asked.

"Oh sorry Vanora." He said snapping out of it.

"How do you know my name?" The red head frowned.

Arthur's eyes widened realizing his slip, "Oh, uh well you see friend of mine recommended this place. He well he kept on going on about a pretty red head secretary named Vanora." He smiled weakly.

His lie worked and she blushed, "Oh well thank you. What can I do for you mr..."

"Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon. I'm here to see if I could get help finding someone."

"Well then your in the right place, let me go and see if Mr. Dulac is free to meet with you." She smiled and went into another room.

"Lancelot?" Vanora whispered into the dark room. She heard groaning and opened the blinds."Oh god!" Her boss yelled from the couch where he was sleeping for the first time in two days. He sat up scowling at her and holding his aching head.

"Sorry," She apologized (and actually meant it). "We have someone waiting to meet you." Leaning over she grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet. "Arthur Pendragon, _Lord Arthur Pendragon_. He wants us to help him find someone, and he's probably willing to pay a lot. So you have to look respectable." She said pointedly at his wrinkled shirt, bloodshot eyes, and messy hair.

Lancelot groaned and ran his hand thru his hair trying to get it in some order. Vanora started smoothing out his shirt and handed him his blazer. "Oh so now you put your hands all over me? When I'm too tired to enjoy it." He whined.

Rolling her eyes she stepped back and nodded in approval, "Just keep your jacket closed and try to pay attention when he's talking."

"Yes mother. I believe your keeping Lord Pendragon waiting." He motioned to the door than sat down at his desk.

"Hold your horses and don't mess this up a little extra money would be real good right now." She said pointing at her belly.

His eyes widened, "Oh god not another one! Vanora that's an even dozen! What are you doing making an army?"

"Oh don't be jealous." She said walking out the door.

Arthur froze when he saw Mr Dulac. The unruly curls in the need of a trim, the intense brown eyes, the angular almost pretty face, the mouth that always had the start of a smile on it. It was Lancelot. This time in modern clothes, a blue button down, sports coat, dress pants, and oddly enough a pair of blue converse sneakers. But it was still Lancelot.

"You alright?" Arthur jumped at the familiar voice. The voice he hadn't heard in oh so long. He was here, he was alive, but he didn't remember him. It took all of Arthur's self restraint not to launch himself into Lancelot's arms.

"Arthur Pendragon." He managed to get out.

"Lancelot Dulac." Lancelot smiled motioning for him to take a seat.

Arthur swallowed when he looked at that smile. _God the last time I saw that smile he was dead._

Rubbing his eyes, almost as if he still didn't believe what he was seeing, Arthur tried to ignore the pain and hopelessness gnawing at his chest. Lancelot may be alive and well, but he had no idea who he was and Arthur had no idea how to make him remember or if that was even possible.

"You're the PI?" He managed to get out.

"One of them, my partner Tristan is wrapping up another case."

So that meant Tristan was here as well.

"What can I do for you Mr Pendragon?"

Lancelot brought his hand up to run it thru his hair, something Arthur could remember him always doing when he was exhausted. The detective certainly looked either exhausted or hung over. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot, and he was rubbing his head tenderly as if it hurt.

Emotion was building up in Arthur's chest, he had to stop this, he had to get this over with so he could retreat to the privacy of his apartment and fall apart there.

He'd done it before, holding in the pain of a wound or the pain of losing knights until he reached his room where he would fall apart. But back then he always had Lancelot there to comfort him, to help pick up the pieces when he was guilt ridden or in pain or unsure of what to do. But now Lancelot didn't even know him, he was right in front of him but he might as well just be one of his memories or dreams, he wasn't there to pick up the pieces. He was still all alone.

Glancing up again he saw Lancelot was drumming his fingers, still waiting for an answer (another familiar habit). Sighing, Arthur straightened, taking the emotion from his face and his voice, all business.

"Oh very sorry Mr. Dulac. I need you to find someone for me." He pulled out a file from his jacket. "Merlin Anglicus, revolutionary, protestor, dangerous, grew up wealthy, now lives in Shirefield and is the head of some gang or something called the Woads."

Lancelot nodded, "I've heard of him."Reaching over he took the file and skimmed thru it, noting the picture of Merlin clipped to the front. "And why do you need to find this man? What do you want us to do once we have found him?"

"I'd rather not say."

Anger sparked in Lancelot's eyes, "Listen this is all confidential."

"That's not what I'm worried about. He's dangerous and-"

"Listen Mr Pendragon, I don't give a damn about any of that. I need to know what I'm looking for, the more informed we are the less danger we're in trust me on that. So if you want my services you'll have to be a lot more cooperative!" He hissed.

Arthur felt his defensives fall for a second and a fond but pained smile found a way onto his face. Lancelot really hadnt changed, he's got different memories, but it seems somehow he turned out to be almost he same Lancelot he remembered.

Then he realized what he was doing and wiped the smile from his face, putting the 'defensives' back up.

"I need to know if he's planning something and what it is he's planning."

"Why."

Arthur sighed in frustration. He didnt even know what he was doing. It was just a feeling he got when he woke up a week ago. A feeling that it was time for him to get to work trying to save Britian And right after he got up and had that feeling, he opened the newspaper and there was Merlin, in an article about some murder he was suspected to be behind.

Nimue's words then came back to him, about how he had faced this enemy before. Merlin had been his enemy before and even though eventually he became his ally it may be different this time around.

"I just need to, I have a feeling he's up to something."

"You know him?"

"We've met." That wasn't technically a lie considering they had know each other centuries ago.

Lancelot nodded, but still looked unsure about the case. "Listen," Arthur said, "I'll pay you double, but I just need this done." He pleaded. Originally he planned to find another agency if there was trouble here. But not now, if Tristan and Bors do work here then this is what Nimue meant by saying his knights would help out.

_But that also means they don't have to remember anything._ A nasty voice said in his head. _Lancelot will never remember anything._

"We'll do it, I'll send my people out asap."

"That's it?" He was happy to finally be able to go home and stop holding everything in, but he didn't want to leave Lancelot.

"Yes, just leave your number with Vanora and I'll get back to you when we find stuff out." Arthur nodded and Lancelot got up to walk with Arthur to the door.

"Thank you." Arthur said then walked out the door.

Lancelot collapsed onto his worn out leather couch, file still in his hand.

Arthur Pendragon had shaken him up and he couldnt figure out why.

He was a striking figure. Tall, fit, and handsome. He looked like the aristocrat he was: strong jaw, straight nose, expensive suit. Except he also looked and acted kinder than most noblemen Lancelot knew. Treating him like a person not some lowly slave. Pendragon also looked worn out, there was something off about him. When he first saw the man his green eyes were dull and empty. He looked broken, lonely, and haunted, but Lancelot couldn't figure out why he knew this.

When the man saw him all the color in his face vanished and those empty eyes of his widened in shock. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The shocked expression on his face soon turned to one of pain.

He was very nervous too, that was obvious in the tightness of his voice, the way he walked, and the way he jumped up an inch when asked if he was alright.

However all that soon disappeared and he became an emotionless business man. He straightened up in his chair, put on a stoic face, and rid his voice of emotion.

It was all very strange and yet that wasn't the strangest part.

The strangest part was the shiver that had run down his spine, sort of like the odd feeling of familiarity he got when he met Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Vanora, and Dagonet, except much more intense. The other times it was just the feeling he knew these people (though he defiantly never met them).

But this time he just couldn't describe it, yes he did get the feeling he knew his tall dark haired man, but there was something else, something he just couldn't pin down. This unnameable emotion that not only he felt but he also saw for a second in those dull green eyes.

The job also shook him a bit. He didnt know much about Merlin and the Woads but he did know they were dangerous and it wasn't smart to fool with them.

And what on earth could they be planning that would attract Arthur Pendragon's attention? There was something missing, something he could tell Arthur wasnt revealing.

A sigh escaped Lancelot's mouth, he hated when clients just had to withhold important information, it always ended up getting him into trouble. He'd have to find what was really going on, though he wasnt all too sure he wanted to know.

"So whats the deal?" Bors asked.

They were all gathered at one of the tables in his pub and Vanora was passing around drinks.

"This Pendragon guy wants us to track Merlin Anglicus and figure out what he's planning."

Everyone at the table stared at him incredulously and Vanora who was listening from across the room accidently dropped her tray.

"Please tell me your kidding." Gawain said quietly from his seat next to Galahad. The two were still living together despite the fact that Galahad had become a lawyer and set up an office (it was in Lancelot's building) and made enough money for a place of his own.

"Nope, lucky us we get to track and spy on Merlin."

"You realize if he finds out about this he'll probably kill us." Galahad's voice was higher than usual and his face was turning red.

Tristan just shrugged, "Whatever."

"I cant get too into this one, sorry Lance but I got them bastards and Vanora to look after." Bors apologized.

"That's fine, you and Dag can finish up the other two cases."

Bors nodded, "Thanks."

"So guess we'll be snooping about Shirefield tomorrow." Gawain said.

"Yeah, Tristan you go and find out what you can from Bedivere. Gawain, you and Galahad visit the bars and such and find out if you can get anything out of one of the drunks or druggies."

"And you?" Tristan's eyes bored into his and Lance knew that Tristan already knew the answer.

He grinned, "I'm going to go and visit Auntie Vivien."

A few months after he had moved out Vivien sold her apartment. Ever since then she lived in some small shit hole above the 'magic' shop she worked at. Lancelot had visited her a couple of times and even offered her money or a place to stay, but she refused any help saying it was her destiny and she had to be close to 'him.' And from the rumors Lancelot knew him was Merlin.

Before heading out to Shirefield, he made sure he had one gun in his hostler which was hidden by his trench coat, and the other attached to his ankle. One could never be too careful, especially when you're inquiring about someone such as Merlin.

The magic shop (not the kind that sells card tricks and wands but the kind with wicca books and incense) was a dingy old place but none the less it did get business. He was about to enter when he heard his name being called, "Ah Lancelot, so it begins."

Spinning around hand on gun he stared into the unnerving blue eyes of his aunt. She was deathly pale and there were dark circles around her eyes and her pale hair hung limp and dirtied down past her shoulders. He scrunched his nose at the strong smell of incense and herbs and who knows what else that she emitted. "Hello Viv wish you wouldn't do that."

His aunt just giggled then said in a raspy low voice, "Silly knight, come in my breaks just over."

Sometimes he was amazed how she could go from raving prophetic lunatic to sane normal person in the blink of an eye. Shaking his head he positioned his coat so that his gun was hidden again and followed her into the candle lit shop.

"So, how's work?" She asked getting behind the cash register.

"So-so, got an important case, hoping you can help me out."

And suddenly she slipped back into crazy babbling nonsense mode again. "Ahhh so you've finally met him."

"Who?" Sometimes if he played along she actually gave him information.

"That's right!" She laughed. "He doesn't know yet, he doesn't remember yet. He'll be happy when he does." She said to herself.

"Right, ok Viv do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, you're looking for the wizard!" She said gleefully, a smile lighting up her face.

Lancelot nodded, Merlin was rumored among all the junkies and homeless here to be a wizard. "What's he planning."

"Oh he's planning something, but dear knight he's not the one you want."

"Well according to my client he sure as hell is."

Viv sighed, "Fine if you want to do it the hard way."

"Just tell me where he's bloody staying."

"Near here."

"Where near here Viv?"

"One block down and above the deli. At least its where he is at the moment, always switches around you see."

"Thanks auntie, you don't by any chance know what he's planning do you?"

She shrugged, "He wants to stop someone."

"Who?"

"Someone bad, someone you never met, he has met him though and has faced him."

"Who Merlin?"

One blond eyebrow rose, "No silly knight, HIM."

"Thanks anyway Viv. You sure you don't want to come stay at my place for a while?."

She smiled sweetly, "No I belong here. Up for a run?"

"Huh?" Then he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a man inching towards the door. Lancelot could see the tattoos marking him as a woad peaking out from his sleeves. "Oh, yeah its why I've got my converses, ever try running in dress shoes?" He motioned down to his converses.

Viv laughed again, "Be careful and watch your back."

"Thanks Viv, I'll stop by later." He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, then quickly turned around and bolted after the guy, out the door and down the street.

Two fences and one car later Lancelot finally cornered the woad in an alley. He had his gun pointed at the man and was ordering him to tell him everything he knew on Merlin.

Lancelot knew these woads were pretty damn loyal, but hoped that his one was a softy and talked a bit after getting roughed him up.

But he never got a chance to see because he was advancing on the woad when suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and he went down. The last thing he thought before everything went black was Viv telling him to watch his back.

_A man was kneeling in the middle of what looked like a battlefield, littered with bodies. Everyone was dressed strangely, looking like people straight out of The Gladiator, and there were horses, and swords, and arrows._

_The man himself was on the ground sobbing over what Lancelot guessed was a dead friend or something. Across from him knelt a woman who was looking intently at the sobbing man, a frown on her face but happy look in her eyes._

'_What a bitch.' Lancelot thought as he stared at the scene. _

_The man suddenly sat up straight and started yelling at the sky in some sort of strange language, Latin maybe. _

_The body, now not covered by the man, sent a shock throughout Lancelot. _

_It was him lying on the ground dead, granted this doppleganger or whatever had some facial hair and was wearing armor, it was most defiantly him._

"_What the fuck." He whispered to himself in horror. And suddenly almost as if the man heard him, his head shot down and he stared at the spot where Lancelot was standing._

"_Lancelot." The man whispered._

"_Arthur." Lancelot said very much confused at the sight of Arthur Pendragon in armor and crying onto his dead body._

_But it was Arthur, those eyes were the same, those green eyes._

Lancelot's eyes opened groggily, and green eyes turned into slightly creepy brown ones, that were very close to his face.

"Tristan, there are certain things I don't enjoy waking up to, I thought we've discussed this."

The other man grinned and helped him up off his leather couch. Lancelot looked around confused, he remembered getting knocked out in the alley, and he remembered that weird dream he'd just had, but how'd he get to his office?

"Me and Bedivere got worried when you didnt show up, asked Viv where you were and she said the alley." Tristan explained.

Lancelot shook his head in exasperation at his aunt. "You two find anything out?" He asked Tristan and Bedivere who was sitting at his desk.

Bedivere was one of the contacts they used, a pickpocket who was involved in the black market among other things, some illegal and some of the 'magical' occult variety. "Whatever Merlin's planning he's keeping it pretty secret." His odd dark grayish purple eyes flashing at Merlin's name (he wasnt a big fan, woads were responsible for his brother's death).

"What about Gawain and Galahad?"

"Not much only the hint that it had something to do with some aristocrat."

"Arth-Uh er Pendragon?"

"No, someone else. But thats all they found out. What about you?"

"Found out where he's staying," Lancelot said and then told them everything Viv had revealed to him.

"I'll trail him, see what I can overhear." Tristan said grinning at his favorite part of the job (other than fighting).

"You'd better call this Pendragon wanker." Bedivere warned. "Got a feeling he knows a bit more than he's telling you, and we're gonna need to know everything."

Lancelot nodded in agreement at the serious youth, "Can you ask Vanora to call him up at set up dinner or something with him, tell him wherever's fine with me." He asked the two and they nodded and left him alone to think about that weird dream.

"Oh Lance did you even sleep last night?" Vanora exclaimed when she saw Lancelot drag himself into the pub.

"Of course I did!"

She rolled his eyes, he is the only person stubborn enough to not even admit when he hadnt slept. "Here." The tired brown eyes lit up gratefully at the cup of steaming coffee.

"Got any leftovers from breakfast?"

"Let me go check." She turned around to go back into the kitchen and see what the kids had left.

Lancelot was worrying her more than she cared to admit. He wasnt himself, he wasnt the usual cocky bastard that made her want to hit him across the head with a frying pan.

Despite his skill at making her want to kill him, he had grown on her, all of them had.

"Here, hope you don't mind cold waffles."

"I'd eat anything right now." Already on his third cup of coffee, he looked a little bit more awake. But that haunted and uneasy look was still in his eyes, it had been there ever since he started working on this Pendragon case.

_Speaking of Pendragon._ She remembered.

"Mr Pendragon called."

His head shot up, "And..."

"He wants to meet you at some restaurant for a late lunch tomorrow. I have the details in the office. But the restaurants real nice so I suggest you make an effort and get a hair cut or something."

Hands flew up to curly hair and he snorted indiginately, "Its fine!" Then he grinned, "It drives you crazy and you know it." He winked.

Vanora couldn't help but smile, glad to see him act normal if just for a moment. "Well try and look respectable, and for God's sake behave."

"Of course mother. By the way have you seen Tristan?"

"What do you want?" They both jumped and saw that Tristan had entered a while ago and was waiting at an empty booth. "You have any apples Vanora?"

"Of course," She tossed him one and he smiled in thanks.

"So, what've you got?" Lancelot asked, turning around in his seat and finishing off his breakfast.

"Stayed indoors mostly, place is guarded pretty damn well. Managed to get a few snippets of conversation. He's been meeting some guy named Ticker at some bar, getting information and such. Suggest you bring Gawain along if you go."

"What do you know about this Ticker bloke?" Lancelot asked Gawain as they walked casually down the street.

The blonde shrugged, "Works for some rich folks uptown, you go to him if you want dirt on them."

"So then what you found out about Merlin's plans being about an aristocrat could be true."

Gawain nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Arthur about it, shit which reminds me we have to make this quick."

"You don't have lunch till three."

"Yeah but Vanora's threatened to not let me into the bar unless I let her give me a haircut. Says I don't look respectable."

Gawain gave him a look.

"Hey look at you! Least I don't have longer hair than Vanora!"

"Watch it." Lancelot just laughed.

"Here's the place." The two of them check to make sure their weapons were in place and Gawain slid his hand into his pocket to slip on brass knuckles.

Ticker was a tiny skinny jittery man, who was doing the crosswords and sipping a beer. His eyes opened wide with fear when Lancelot and Gawain sat down at his table.

"Ticker isnt it." Lancelot said casually and the man nodded, fearfully looking over at Gawain who sneered back with a wild look on his face.

"W-w-what do you want?" He stuttered.

"Hear you're real friendly with Merlin." Lancelot noticed a tattooed man enter and he brought a hand down to do what looked like itching his side but really he was adjusting his hostler so his gun was easier to draw.

Ticker's eyes were now bulging out of their sockets and he was sweating like a pig. His glaze flitted from Lancelot to Gawain and behind them to what must be the woad.

Lancelot felt his skin itch at the woad's presence behind him and Gawain moved to block Ticker's view. "Whose he asking about?" Gawain growled.

"I-I cant say." But then he froze when he felt Lancelot's gun press against his knee, and heard the bullet click into place.

Gawain leaned foward and grabbed his collar, "You know," He motioned down to under the table, "Getting shot in the knee doesnt kill you, it just make you wish it."

"I-i-it was-" But before he could reveal the truth a gunshot was heard from the doorway and Ticker fell back with a bullet between the eyes.

Gawain and Lancelot cursed as they sprang up and the woad and shooter ran out the door. Without a moments hesitation they both ran out after them.

"Gawain!" Galahad shouted as Gawain and Lancelot helped each other into the bar.

The young lawyer rushed to his friends side as Bedivere rushed to Lancelot's.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Bors asked hurrying Vanora away to get the first aid kits.

"Ticker's dead."Gawain said as Galahad helped him sit down then hovered over him anxiously. "No chance to tell us anything."

"Did they shoot you?" Galahad bent down and proceeded to check Gawain for bullet holes.

"No." Lancelot answered. "We chased the shooter into an empty lot, found a whole bunch of woads waiting for us. We held our own, but they werent trying to kill us if they were they'd have used guns."

"So it's a warning." Bedivere concluded.

Vanora came back with the first aid kit and Dagonet who was surprisingly good at patching them up whenever need be.

"Oh dear, I guess a haircuts out of the question." Vanora said looking at the time.

Lancelot grimaced and touched his black eye and split lip, "Don't think it woulda helped at this point anyway."

The squawk of a bird was heard and they all knew Tristan had arrived, he walked in with his hawk perched on his arm. Taking one look at the condition Gawain and Lancelot were in he shrugged and sat down at the bar. "Found out who the aristocrat is."

Everyone jumped up, except for Gawain who was held down by a still worried Galahad. "Mordred Lothian, noble, wealthy, friends with some pretty unsavory characters, I'll find out more." Tristan continued, then he got up and left to resume his search.

Tbc...


	6. AN

A/N: I wont be updating for a few days I have vacation but don't worry I'll add a few new chapters as soon as I get back! Thanks!


	7. Ch 5: Misconceptions

Chapter 5: Misconceptions

Arthur looked down at his watch once again, he was late. Not that it should be a surprise, Lancelot never was on time to anything.

But what if something had happened? Arthur almost laughed at the idea, the idea that he would lose Lancelot once again (despite the fact that he didnt actually have Lancelot this time).

The grumbling of the waiters' made Arthur look up from the menu he was pretending to read. Lancelot was making his way to the table and Arthur could see why he upseted the waiters so much.

The man was dressed well enough, this time wearing a tie and dress shoes not converses. But he looked like hell. His hand was bandaged, he had a black eye, split lip and was favoring his right side when he walked.

"Pendragon." He gingerly sat down at his seat.

"Dulac." Arthur said carefully, almost slipping and calling him Lancelot. "May I ask what happened?"

The other man shrugged, "Comes with the job." He picked up his menu,

Arthur was still going over his body, looking for any other serious injuries. "How is the case going?" Before he could get the answer the waiter came up and took their orders.

"As well as can be expected." Lancelot continued. "Merlins a hard guy to follow." He looked at him scrutinzingly, "I'm going to need to know more stuff."

"I told you everything." Arthur lied.

"No you didnt, and if you want this to be completed then you better stop bullshitting around and just tell the truth. Trust me I've heard enough of your people's dirty little secrets, nothing shocks me now a days." He grinned bitterly.

Arthur just stared at him. He wanted so badly to just reach across the table and gently brush away that curl that fell across his eyes, and ask him if he's ok, and as stupid as it sounds kiss all the bruises and cuts better. "Its not like that."

Lancelot's eyebrow's went. "Well than what is it? I need to know where you learned of these plans and how you know Merlin and what he wants with Mordred Lothian!"

Arthur paled and his eyes widened at the name. _No, it couldnt be, but it definitely makes sense! Oh god I've been wrong all along. _"What?"

"Merlins been looking into him, spying on him sort of, taken an interest, etc. Do you know him, does he have to do with Merlin's plans?"

"Shit," Arthur muttered mostly to himself. "This changes everything, shit." He didnt even acknowledge that their food had arrived or that Lancelot was waiting for answers.

Dread settled in his stomach, Merlin he didnt want to have to face, but Mordred for some reason terrified him.

_Its because he killed you_.

Lancelot didnt say anything, sensing that the man had his own thoughts to worry about, and they eat in silence.

Finally while the waiter was getting the check Arthur spoke. "This changes everything."This time he said it to Lancelot.

"So I've heard."

But Arthur ignored him, "I have to do something tonight, I'll call you tomorrow morning and tell you what is going on."

He could see Lancelot was about argue so he quickly added, "Listen if you do this I'll double what I'm already paying you." That made the other man shut up quickly.

Lancelot nodded unwillingly.

Arthur paid for lunch and the two men said goodbye before going their separate ways.

00000000000

It was dark, and cold, and he was very sore and very tired. Crouching down in the bushes and waiting for Merlin to meet with some mysterious man wasnt something Lancelot wanted to do right now.

Right after getting clobbered and having to sit through lunch with Arthur (who throughout the whole meal caused havok on his mind and emotions) it just wasnt something he thought he could stand. Plus he had been feeling light headed and the cold certainly wasnt helping. But he had been the only one around when Tristan came back with the info he collected.

Lancelot volunteered to go instead of Tristan, mostly just because he wanted to quench his curiosity. And thankfully no one was around to stop him.

Suddenly it started to pour.

"Fuck, bloody hell, damn, shit, Jesus Mary Joseph this is fucked up." He cursed to himself quietly as he shivered in the rain. But when he heard voices he shut up.

A figure approached. A tall ominous figure in a black rain coat and trailed by two woad body guards, Merlin.

Then someone else also approached, an umbrella hiding his face.

"Long time no see." Merlin said to the man.

"So you remember."

"Yes, I remember everything. I'm a bit offended you'd think I'd be your enemy this time around."

"Well you were once."

Merlin sighed, "When will you learn, I wasnt your enemy I was the Rome's enemy."

"It's all the same." Then there was a slight pause, "Is it really Mordred."

Lancelot thought the voice sounded familiar, but just couldnt place it over the constant pounding of the rain.

"Yes."

"And he plans to finish what he started."

"Yes."

"Do you know how?"

"No, but I believe I am close."

"I'm assuming he remembers too."

"So am I."

"God, what am I going to do?"

"You have your knights now don't you?"

The other man laughed humorlessly and turned around for a moment as if to recompose himself. As he turned he gave Lancelot a good look at his face, and Lancelot almost jumped up in shock.

Standing there, having the weirdest conversation he'd ever heard with MERLIN was Arthur Pendragon. Lancelot considered jumping up and dragging Arthur away to explain himself, but decided he'd rather try and learn more.

"Not exactly, none of them remember, and they most defiantly don't trust me." He sounded hurt.

"Hmmm it must bother you Arthur, I'm supposing Lancelot is among them."

The PI's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Yes."

"Very interesting, I am glad that we have come to a truce once again. Get your knights to track Mordred instead, there's an annoying one who keeps trying to spy on me." He said then turned and left Arthur alone in the street.

Arthur turned and started back.

Before he would lose his nerve, Lancelot jumped up from behind the bushes and ran after Arthur.

"Hey wait!" He hissed, grabbing Arthur's arm and spinning the man around.

"Lancelot?"

"What the bloody hell is going on Pendragon?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh don't fucking lie! I just saw you, listen to you talk to Merlin like old buddies. I also heard you two talk about some pretty weird stuff. Care to explain?"

Arthur sighed, "I thought it was Merlin behind this, but its actually Mordred and Merlin has been trying to stop him so now we're working together."

Lancelot glared at the other man, "Thats a pretty crappy explanation after what I just heard."

The other man sighed, his green eyes looking even more tired than normal, "Its pouring, my apartment is just around the corner, I'll explain there."

Lancelot agreed warily, his need to be dry and get answers overpowering his common sense.

000000000000

Once in Arthur's foyer he dried off as best he could with the towel thrown at him. When fairly dry he confronted Arthur. "So we're dry and all, now explain."

"You wont believe me." Arthur said as he lead Lancelot into the living room.

"Try me. Plus if its any incentive I'm off the case if you don't, no matter what you pay." He was dead serious.

Arthur sighed to himself, looking tired and harassed. "Fine, you want the truth? I guess I've nothing to lose plus who knows this might jog your memory!" He directed it to Lancelot but sounded more like he was talking to himself. "In my past life I was King Arthur, and I've been reawakened to save Britain. At first I thought it was Merlin who I had to fight, but now I've figured out it is Mordred."

"Your right I don't believe you. Youve lost it." Lancelot sat down heavily in a large armchair, staring at Arthur incredulously.

"What can I do to prove it to you? What do you want to see the damn sword?"

"Excalibur?"

"Yes."

Arthur held out a hand and Lancelot hesitantly took it. He wasnt sure anymore what was true or not. The other man didnt seem crazy, he knew crazy and Arthur just didnt seem it. And mixed together with those strange dreams, those emotions, the fact that he was mentally and physically exhausted, and a feeling that he should believe Arthur, all made this whole story not so unbelievable.

He swayed and shivered a little on his feet and felt his knees buckle.

Lancelot braced himself for the floor, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong, warm, and steady hands grabbed him.

_Warm_ he thought, still shivering from the rain he wrapped his arms around Arthur as he helped him back to the chair. A shock went through his body and Lancelot looked up at Arthur's handsome face etched with worry for him, and he felt the urge to kiss him and tell him he was alright.

And so that's what he did, and it felt so...right.

The taller man stiffened for a moment as Lancelot reached up to kiss him, but soon relaxed into the 'familiar' touch.

Arthur knelt down to Lancelot, who was still in the chair, and deepened the kiss.

Lancelot moaned and Arthur took one hand and tangled it in his damp curls as Lancelot ran his hands down Arthur's back.

They finally pulled away and Lancelot couldnt help but feel this was all too familiar. He looked over at Arthur who was also still panting, and saw the glazed look of remembrance in his eyes as he reached out and fondly touched Lancelot's cheek.

"Do I remind you of someone?" Lancelot asked quietly.

Arthur quickly drew his hand away from his face and stood up brushing imaginary dust off his pants with a guarded, twisted, and pained expression. "Suppose you want to see the sword."

Looking up quizzically Lancelot just nodded and allowed Arthur to help him to his feet and up the stairs to his bedroom.

000000000000

The room, like the rest of the apartment, was huge but not expensively decorated just filled with books. It was also very neat and very organized, Lancelot guessed that if he mixed up the book's order on the shelves Arthur would get very irked.

"Here." Arthur said handing him something.

Lancelot looked over and saw a great big sword in Arthur's hands.

"So thats it huh."

"Yeah."

The sword in Arthur's hands was impressive but didnt prove a damn thing so Lancelot told him so.

The taller man sighed. "Listen I'll try and convince you but do you want some coffee first. I sure as hell need some."

Lancelot nodded and Arthur put the sword down on the bed and left for the kitchen.

Looking around some more something caught Lancelot's eye. A plain wooden box sticking out from under the bed.

Bending down he took it out and opened it.

Inside were two twin short swords. Sarmatian if he remembered correctly.

_Wait, why would he even know that?_

Confused, he reached down to pick one of them up and study it more closely.

The moment his fingers bushed the hilt he felt like he'd taken a bullet to the head.

Slamming the box shut he pushed it back under the bad and stumbled to his feet.

Something was very wrong and he had to get out. Holding his aching head he managed to sneak down the stairs and out into the street unbeknownst to Arthur.

Once out into the streets he somehow got himself into an abandoned alley where he sank down to the ground and passed out.

Tbc...sorry for the wait I have some other stories I'm working on and I've been busy.


	8. Ch 6: 'Reunited'

Chapter 6: 'Reunited'

00000000000000

The doorbell rang and Arthur forced himself out of bed.

The night before had been horrible, everything went wrong. He had scared Lancelot away. Arthur didnt think he could see him ever again without breaking completely, so he would just mail him the money and focus on getting Mordred by himself.

_Yes_, Arthur lied to himself as he went down the stairs, _that's a brilliant idea._

"Whose there?" He called out warily.

"Its me." And Arthur knew who it was.

He opened the door and there was Lancelot.

The man looked horrible, standing out in the rain which hadn't stopped till this morning, he was drenched and still wearing the same clothes.

Looking over him Arthur felt worry pick at his heart. What had happened to the PI? His hair was a soaking wet mess, he was pale, his eyes were bloodshot either from crying, exhaustion, or both, he definitely didnt sleep last night, he was shivering, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Arthur." He simply said.

Confusion swept over him, Lancelot didnt call him Arthur, so far only Mr Pendragon or just Pendragon.

"Lancelot?" Too worried at the moment to call him Mr Dulac.

Then Arthur was horrified to see tears form in those beautiful brown eyes, "Oh Gods Arthur." He froze, no this didnt sound like Lancelot Dulac at all, it sounded like his Lancelot but that wasnt possible, was this some sick joke?

The answer was given to him when Lancelot launched himself at Arthur, throwing his arms around him and pressing his face into his shoulder, the stubble on his cheek scratching against Arthur's neck in a heartwrenchingly familiar way.

Still clouded by confusion, Arthur tried to figure out what was going on. Lancelot was shaking in his arms and Arthur finally realized he was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh gods Arthur I've missed you, oh gods look at you what happened to you! Whats going on?"

"Lancelot?"

"Of course its me you dolt!" He pulled back and glared at him thru the tears. "Now what the hell happened after I bloody died!"

Arthur could have fainted with shock. "Lancelot." He said softly. "Do you remember everything?"

"Well yeah, I remember everything up until I passed out after getting hit by the arrow. I'm assuming I died after that?"

Arthur nodded with great difficulty.

"And then I remember my whole life as Lancelot Dulac. Last night it was all jumbled but now its neat and in order. That's the only way I can explain it." He continued.

Then he looked up at Arthur, "There's no way I can get into dry clothes is there? I think I need to sit down and have some coffee too." He admitted.

Arthur nodded and helped Lancelot into the hallway, "What's this your actually admitting that you need help?" He teased.

"Well considering I just got you back I figure it'd be more enjoyable if I were conscious and without a cold." He paused then sneezed. "Well I guess its too late to stop that." He smiled.

Arthur felt his heart swell at Lancelot's smile. His Lancelot's smile. It was most defiantly him, he sighed as he felt a large burden be removed from his shoulders that had been there for years.

"Come on, over here come here." He maneuvered Lancelot out of the hallway, into the living room and onto the couch. "I'll go get you clothes." He reluctantly let go of the younger man, then laughing nervously he admitted, "I don't exactly want to let you out of my sight, I still cant really believe it."

"Yah I know what you mean, imagine my shock when not only I remembered everything but realized that you lived and were right across the street." A wet chilled hand reached out and grabbed Arthur's.

Tempted to stay with Lancelot, Arthur began to sit down next to him but then Lancelot sneezed again. Sighing he got up and wrapped a blanket around him. "I'll be right back." The other man nodded, only his head visible from the bundle of blanket wrapped tightly around him.

Overcome by emotion, not for the first time this week, Arthur leaned down and kissed Lancelot hard and long, stopped only when Lancelot sneezed into his mouth.

"Uggg, I better get those clothes huh?"

0000000000000

Arthur came back seconds later with sweats and dry blankets, then he quickly went into the kitchen to make coffee.

This time when he returned from making Lancelot coffee he was actually still there.

"Thought I ran off again?" He asked dressed in the sweats and wrapped in two blankets, his wet clothes in a plastic bag.

"You run off?" Arthur replied sarcastically. He handed Lancelot a cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He was about to sit down on the chair next to the couch Lancelot was on, but stopped halfway when he saw the hurt look Lancelot was trying to hide on his face. "Sorry, its just well I'm so used to you not knowing, and...oh hell this is all so strange."

"Tell me about it." Lancelot grinned sardonically and patted the couch he was on, opening up his blankets. Arthur didnt even need an invitation he was already halfway onto the couch, pulling the smaller man on top of him so he was sitting in between his legs and leaning on his chest.

"Gods," Lancelot sighed, "It hardly feels like its been long and yet it does if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." The arms around Lancelot tightened as Arthur hugged him closely to his chest.

"Arthur," Lancelot sipped his coffee then turned his head up so brown eyes met green. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked impatiently.

Arthur laughed and leaned down a bit to kiss his lips and then his nose, presently scrunched up in annoyance.

"Not that I don't enjoy your kisses but could you care to enlighten me now on why exactly we've not so literally been resurrected?"

"It's a long story."

He shrugged, "I'm not going any where."

"Never again." Arthur said reassuring himself, and burying his face into his lover's wild dark curls.

"Arthur!" He squirmed impatiently on top of him and Arthur groaned a bit feeling himself starting to get hard.

Lancelot felt it too, "Oh no you don't Arthur!" He jumped off the other man quickly trying to control his own arousal. "As much as I cant wait, you had better tell me now!"

Arthur groaned, sitting him, "Well sorry I cant exactly control things like this can I? Not like your squirming helped." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you'd better control things like this or we'll be forced to sit apart during this long story of yours." Lancelot was no longer annoyed but merely teasing, Arthur could tell by the sparkle in his eyes.

"Long as you don't squirm! Plus the story isnt...that long."

This brought laughter from Lancelot, "So now its not long!" He said lying back down in the same position.

"Shhh don't you want to hear the story?" Arthur wanted to get this over quickly so they could resume what Lancelot's squirming started.

"Fine fine come on I always liked hearing you tell stories." He said thinking back to the winter nights when Arthur would read him ancient Roman and Greek stories.

"Ok, well after you...died." Arthur immediately sobered up, hugging Lancelot tighter. "I well, I married Guinevere." He stopped and took Lancelot's already empty coffee cup from his hands and spun him around so he was facing him and they were lying front to front. "Lancelot why in god's name did you do it?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you...give your life for _her_!" Lancelot, startled, sat up.

"Cause." He mumbled looking down at his lap.

"Lancelot!"

His head shot up and teary brown eyes glared at him, "Because I wanted you to be happy."

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock and Lancelot continued.

"You loved her Arthur not me, not anymore. I suppose the only reason your acting the way you are now is well because she is here and not me. And well I love you enough that I'll deal with being second best."

"Your insane!"

"What?"

"She is here, alive, doesnt remember. My bloody step mother tried to set me up with her."

"And?" Lancelot couldnt help but let the hurt creep to his eyes.

"And what Lancelot I never loved her. I alway have and always will love you! It was you I thought who didnt care for me anymore. You will always be the first and only!"

"Arthur the looks you gave her. The...you slept with her Arthur!" His voice was choked with tears.

Lancelot's tears stopped threatening to spill from his eyes when strong hands grabbed his, "Lancelot I never loved her! That night, that whole week, I was being stupid and god so lonely! It had been at least two months and I missed you so much and didnt know what to do. It was horrible not to have you, to have things be so fucked up, but you were leaving and to have you not even be there..."

"Oh Arthur, I never fell out of love with you. I was confused, I guess we both were. The end of the fifteen years was near and we didnt know what to do so we pulled away didnt we."

Arthur nodded, "I'm so sorry, god Lancelot I love you!" He pulled the other man into his arms, "Never ever ever do that again!" He said into Lancelot's shoulder.

"Trust me I wont, died once and don't plan to do it again for a very long while." He pulled back a little and took Arthur's strong jaw into a hand. "I love you so much." He pulled him foward and their lips connected in a long passionate kiss.

"What happened to the story?" Arthur gasped.

"Oh fuck it, tell me later." Lancelot forced the bigger man down on the couch and his kisses moved from Arthur's mouth and down to his jaw, neck, and finally he began unbuttoning the shirt Arthur fell asleep in, to give his mouth access to the much missed chest.

"Oh god Lancelot, oh god." Arthur moaned over and over again, "Wait. Bed." He managed to get out. "Now!" He pulled Lancelot off of him, laughing at the whine of disappointment Then he scooped the smaller man into his arms and made his way to the stairs.

"Being romantic are we?" Lancelot laughed, attacking his neck once again.

"Chirst Lancelot do you want me to drop you!" And he almost did when the man in his arms playfully bit a very sensitive spot.

"Well hurry up!"

"You impatient little," But he never finished the sentence because Lancelot had made his way back up to his mouth.

"Oof!" Arthur's head had been down and he didnt see the closed bedroom door, fortunately Lancelot had blocked him from it. "Thanks." Lancelot muttered.

"Oh shut it." Somehow he got the door opened and threw Lancelot onto the bed. Both men immediately began to undress themselves, Arthur finished first since Lancelot had already done him the favor of unbuttoning his shirt.

The standing man stepped out of his boxers and jumped Lancelot who was still struggling with his sweats.

"Give a man some time for Christ sakes." Lancelot joked as Arthur quickly helped him get the rest of his clothing off.

"Its been too long Lancelot." Arthur said pinning him down on the bed, all quickness and urgency lost now that he had him naked and in his arms. "I've been without you for too long, I havent been whole." He leaned down and gently kissed Lancelot, his hands running down his chest.

"Well now you are and its going to stay that way, I'm not going any where Arthur."

00000000

tbc...


	9. Ch 7: Vivian

"Ow!" Arthur sat up, suddenly awake, and looked down at the man in his arms. "Did you just _pinch_ me?"

With a large beatific smile Lancelot answered, "I just wanted to make sure I wasnt dreaming."

As endearing as it was the scowl stayed on Arthur's face, "Last time I remembered your supposed to be pinching yourself."

"Well you know I've been sort of forgetful lately with all these new, or should I say old, memories."

"Lancelot, you got them last night, I don't think youve had much to forget."

"So anyway," Lancelot frowned at the dark room and got up, not caring about his state of undress, to open the blinds and let in the afternoon sunlight. "Speaking about memories and such, I think its high time you continued the story you began this morning before we were uhhhh.."

"Pleasantly interrupted?" Arthur smiled innocently as Lancelot got back into bed and into his arms.

"Exactly! So anyway you married Guinevere..."

Arthur frowned a bit at the unpleasant memories, but continued anyway. "Yes I married her and well became king of Britain."

"Obviously."

"Gawain and Galahad went home but were back a year later, and Bors stayed with Vanora and his kids. We decided we needed more knights so we picked from willing British warriors."

"So all the knights of the round table I don't recognize."

"Yes. Anyway to cut it short I was king, then Mordred who was once one of my knights came along and decided to rebel. Guinevere took his side because she fell in love with him."

"Fickle bitch." Lancelot scowled, face dark with anger.

"The rebellion erupted, I killed Mordred but was fatally wounded. Before I died Nimue, I'll explain her later, told me to have someone put excalibur into a lake."

"And then you died." Lancelot said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes. And then I guess I was born here as Arthur Pendragon. A few years ago I stumbled upon this lake and met up with Nimue again, she gave me excalibur which returned my memory and explained..."

"Thats how!"

"What?"

"I was snooping around your room," Arthur glared at him, "Sorry, you know me I cant help myself. Anyway I found that box with my swords under the bed and when I touched one it all came back."

"It was just by luck that our swords were...around. So then how will we get all the others back?"

Lancelot frowned, "The others...holy shit!" He realized looking back.

"You just figured this out?"

"Oh shut up! Holy shit! I mean we all realized that some of our names were well...odd, Coincidental, somewhat freaky, I don't know."

"You mean you never wondered? I mean really Lance: Galahad, Bors, Lancelot? At least Gawain and Tristan is understandable."

"Hey we just thought our parents really liked those King Arthur stories ok! I mean we teased each other all the time, Tristan named the place Camelot Investigations just to bother me about my name. Plus really Arthur what were we supposed to think? We were all drawn together for some unknown purpose? I've learned long ago not to question weird things, mostly from hanging out with Tristan," Lancelot stopped himself, "Wait, what is our purpose anyway?"

"Well I was going to get to that." Arthur huffed. "Nimue told me that one of the legends about us was correct,"

"What a shock..." Lancelot suddenly got a look of horror on his face, "Oh shit everyone thinks I was shagging that bitch!" He moaned loudly into his hands. "Gross."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well I mean its not like they were gonna have stories about King Arthur and his very male first knight Lancelot getting caught going at it in the stables."

Lancelot grinned, "I wish they had cameras back then just to get the look on Galahad's face."

"Focus! God I already feel a headache coming on and its only been what not even a day?"

"Oh just be happy your actually smiling and shit, you've probabley been brooding since you were 16."

"You shouldnt talk." Arthur grumbled.

Lancelot just pouted,"Anyway what about the legend?"

Arthur sighed, "It's the one that says we'd all come back to help Britain once again in its time of need. But only this once because this time its well someone I've faced before."

"You thought it was Merlin."

"Yeah," Arthur fiddled around with one of Lancelot's curls. "I saw his name and picture in the paper, and read about his whole cult and revolutionary ideas and I decided to have him checked out. That's when a friend pointed me to you."

"But its actually Mordred." There was an odd look on Lancelot's face.

"Yeah."

"But we can do this on our own right?"

"Lancelot." Arthur gave him a look.

"What? We can!"

The bigger man grabbed him by the shoulders, "No! Trying to do it alone will be too dangerous Lance, I don't want to do dangerous."

"But you'll have to, we both will, we always have."

"I just want it to be over! I mean I have you back I just want us to be safe!"

"Soon Arthur."

"We have to go get them to help! You have any ideas?"

"Yeah where there is magic involved my aunt may be our best guess."

"May be?"

Lancelot shrugged, "I always thought her to be a fraud but then again I didnt exactly believe in things like this back then."

"When do you want to go over there?"

"Eventually...we should bring our swords."

"Yeah." Arthur mumbled into Lancelot's shoulder.

"Its already one o'clock, we should go soon."

"Since when are you anxious to get _out_ of bed?"

"Since I've just got my memory back of a past life and theres a very good possiblity that I will be kicking ass in the near future."

"Oh fine." Arthur was about to get up only to be pulled back down.

"I said soon." Lancelot said with a grin then pushed Arthur down to the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is where she works?"

"Yeah I know its charming huh." Lancelot grinned. They had stopped by his place quickly so he could get a change of clothes so he was now just in jeans and a t shirt. "Oh Viv!" He cried out cheerfully into the shop.

"Ahhh dear nephew you remember now." Arthur's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and blonde women who it belonged to.

"Nimue!" Lancelot turned and looked at him confused.

His aunt just smiled, "Ahhh Arthur, she wants to talk to you." Then she turned to Lancelot. "She'll explain everything." And suddenly she straightened up.

"My oh my do I need a bath."

"Viv?"

"Oh its you, no I'm not your aunt. Not exactly." she said with a kind smile.

Lancelot just stared, "I knew she was a schitzo," and Arthur kicked his foot, "What! I was right!"

Nimue smiled, "He was in a way, I was always with Vivian, able to communicate with her, unlike all of you she had an open mind, always aware of another presence. Come on inside, we need to talk about your knights."

A/N: Hi I know its been a long while, and sorry this chapters kinda short (Im working on figuring out what comes next lol). Anyway I've also gone back to previous chapters and changed around some stuff I didnt like just so you all know.


End file.
